a moment like this
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: Finn and Rachel's relationship in the eyes of others. Mostly season 3 and post season 3.


**Puck.**

Puck was so tired of high school girls. He didn't know why he even bothered to hook up with them. Had they always been so whiny and clingy? No, he had always preferred the cougars. They knew how to take care of themselves and weren't ever looking for a relationship. It was perfect, easy. Until Shelby came back with Beth. He liked her. She was witty, smart, and sexy, and the more time he spent with, he fell in love with her. Or he just really wanted to get in her pants (she was _really _hot). He almost contemplated asking Finn what to do because he was his best friend and he wouldn't judge. But then again, Shelby is Finn's girlfriend's mother. So. Awkward. Yeah, he should just keep it to himself.

He was pulling his deodorant out of his locker when his best friend appeared, asking him about condoms.

Wait, what?

Hudson was finally gonna be a man and take Berry's virginity? He smirked at his friend, congratulated him and told him he didn't know a good brand of condoms because he never used them. "Is she on the pill or whatever?" he asked as they exited the locker room.

"Yeah," Finn answered, "yeah, she got on it last summer."

Puck held his arms out. "Then what's the big deal? Just do the deed."

Finn lowered his voice as some students passed them. "She wants to be extra safe."

Puck resisted the urge to laugh sarcastically. "Does she know the only way to prevent pregnancies and a disease is abstinence?"

"I'm surprised you do."

Puck punched his shoulder.

Finn shook his head, a dazed smile on his lips. "Yeah, I dunno, man. Lately she seems like she actually _wants_ this as much as I do." He lowered his voice again, as if he were sharing some big secret. "She's coming over at 6:00 Friday night. Like, _sleeping_ over."

"She planned that?"

"Well, I asked her but she was totally into it."

Hmm. Doesn't really sound like Berry. But hey. Maybe she was ready. You're putting way too much thought into this.

"Look, dude. Just buy all the brands and make it happen. She clearly wants this too."

Finn nodded and Puck was glad he didn't bring it up again.

He didn't see Finn until the next Tuesday in Glee.

He was the only one in the room and he did not look happy.

* * *

"Dude, where is everybody?" he asked, taking a chair and sitting next to Finn.

"In the auditorium."

"What's up with you?" Puck asked, noting Finn's annoyed expression. "Pop Berry's cherry yet?"

When Finn didn't answer, Puck continued. "I'm gonna guess no since you look pissed 'cause if you did do the deed I'm pretty sure you'd be in a better mood."

Finn finally spoke, his voice tight. "It's all a fucking joke to her, man."

When Puck raised his eyebrows in surprise at Finn's choice of words (Berry always reprimanded him for his "vulgar language" so Finn had tried to tone it down for her). Puck rolled his eyes. He was so fucking whipped.

"I thought she actually cared about this, you know?" Finn continued his rant. "I thought she was doing this because she loves me, not because of this stupid play."

Puck was even more confused. The play? What the hell did the play have to do with her losing her virginity?

Before Puck could ask, both boys looked up once they heard the soft voice.

"Finn?" Rachel stood there, her face sad, her eyes all shiny.

Puck stood up. "I'm gonna go…"

He glanced back at his best friend before exiting the choir room, seeing Finn had that pissed off, scrunched up face again.

He couldn't resist eavesdropping a little so he could find out what else happened.

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"I want you."

Puck rolled his eyes. He waited for Finn's reply.

"Is this one of your acting tests?" he muttered sarcastically.

Ouch.

Rachel was silent for a moment. Then, she said, "I realize my… antics were wrong but… my intentions were right. I want to be with you in that way. I just… didn't show it correctly."

"You basically used me for your acting skills."

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. What the hell were they talking about? Acting skills? Were they like, trying to be kinky or something? Puck strained to hear their voices again.

"Finn, please don't be mad. It had nothing to do with us, I just –"

"You're right," Finn retorted, "it had nothing to do with us because it had everything to do with _you_. So you could improve your acting for a damn play!"

Then, it all clicked for Puck. Rachel wanted to act better for her part in the play and to do that she had to lose her virginity. Damn, Puck thought, that's a low blow.

"Finn," Rachel's voice was a whisper and Puck strained to hear again. "I love you and of course I want this, I do. And I'm sorry –"

"Rachel, I just want to be alone now, ok?" Finn interrupted.

It was silent and Puck quickly raced down the hall, hiding behind a door, not missing Rachel's tear stained face as she breezed past him.

* * *

Another crappy day, another stupid week, Puck thought as he slowly trudged to Glee that next Tuesday. The weekend had been busy with the play and he had hardly gotten any sleep. But he wasn't gonna lie, it was pretty fun. Everyone did their part well, even Rachel, despite her lousy mood because Finn wasn't talking to her at the moment.

After the after party, Rachel had rushed to leave, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, a small, watery smile on her lips. When Brittany asked why she was leaving, she had turned and said, "I'm going to see Finn."

And the next night and Sunday Rachel's mood had changed. She was more relaxed ad happy.

Puck briefly wondered why she was acting so _mellow _when he walked I the choir room and got his answer.

Rachel sat on his best friend's lap, her hand smoothing down his hair, huge smiles on both of their faces.

Finn let out a small sigh. "I love when you do that."

When Puck furrowed his eyebrows as Rachel started giggling, Santana came up to him, her eyes on the couple.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" she said, her face scrunched up when Rachel leaned in to peck Finn's lips once, twice, three times, giggling each time when she pulled away and Finn pulled her to him again.

Puck mentally groaned. Great. Obviously they had made up over the weekend and obviously it wasn't just a kiss either. They had been going at it all weekend.

Puck decided to sit in the chair next to Finn, his signature smirk appeared on his face. "Finally put the Berry on top, Hudson?"

Rachel pulled away from Finn, her eyes narrowed at the sexual innuendo of her campaign posters. "Way to ruin a moment, Noah."

"Hey, you didn't deny it."

He laughed out loud at her blush, not missing the tiny smile on Finn's face.

**Kurt.**

His mouth hung open in shock as Rachel announced her engagement to Finn that night in her room.

Mercedes was just as shocked as he was. "And what did you say?"

"I said yes!" Rachel's smile was so bright, so genuinely happy as she clutched the necklace that held her ring to her chest.

Kurt wanted to cry. He mentioned NYADA and Rachel reassured him that it's still happening and that no matter where she ended up or no matter how her future turned out, Finn was always there.

Kurt shook his head, beginning to sit up as he told Rachel he was going to tell Finn how insane this all is. Marriage? At 17 years old? But before he could even get off the bed, Rachel had pushed him back, claiming it's not fair and what if Blaine proposed? But that was ridiculous, Blaine wouldn't do that. They weren't thinking rationally at all. But he kept quiet. He would chew Finn out later.

* * *

He had never found a time to talk to Finn about this rash decision to get engaged yet. Ever since Finn proposed, the two had been more inseparable than when they had reconciled after getting back from New York last year. They amped up the PDA which drove everyone, especially one disgusted Santana, crazy. When Finn came home from school, Rachel was always with him. Unless Finn had work.

Tonight was Friday and Kurt had planned on going to be with Blaine tonight but he had relatives coming to visit for the weekend. Dad and Carole had left for business. So naturally, Rachel was staying over. Kurt made sure his door was closed and his headphones were in his ears before Rachel even got here. He left them alone and they left him alone.

Until his stomach growled.

Damn.

A quick trip to the kitchen wouldn't hurt; he'd just keep his headphones in. He normally wasn't this uptight about hearing them go at it but the first time he did, Rachel was incredibly loud.

Swiftly exiting his room, he hurried down the hall, intent on sliding stealthily past Finn's room with his socks on the smooth hardwood floor. But Finn's door was open. Ugh, could they really not wait to even lock the door? But then he remembered. Rachel _always_ locked the door. Always. Kurt removed his headphones, hearing Rachel's voice.

"What if we're making a mistake?"

"You think marrying me might be a mistake?"

Kurt moved closer to the door to hear better, wondering if they were going to call the wedding.

"Of course not," Rachel said, "I just mean the timing. I mean, are we going too fast?"

Yes, Kurt wanted to shout.

"Maybe we are. Either way, I want you to be mine in every possible way."

"But I am yours. Married or not."

"Do you not want to get married?" Finn asked, hurt in his tone.

"No, I do, I do!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn chuckled at her choice of words. There was a moment of silence.

Then Rachel spoke. "I'm just afraid for the future, I guess. You're not even completely sure where you're going to college."

"All I know is I want to be with you, wherever you go."

"I want you to come to New York with me."

Kurt almost stormed into the room just then. Rachel couldn't just pressure him to go with her!

There was another moment of silence.

"What are our parents going to say…" Finn mused aloud.

"I have no idea," Rachel replied honestly.

"This is all so fast and exciting and scary," she added.

"I know," Finn murmured, "sometimes I just want to freeze time. On moments like this."

Rachel's tone was amused. "You're just saying that to get some."

"Is it working?"

Rachel laughed and once it was quiet for a minute, Kurt had a pretty good idea about what they were up to so he rushed back to his bedroom, dinner forgotten.

**Sam.**

Sam liked living with the Hudson-Hummel's, he really did. They were a nice little family and listening to Finn and Kurt bicker at the dinner table was great. The arguments always ended with Finn threatening to touch or take something of Kurt's and Kurt screeching that he better not get his bear claws on any of his stuff. And Carole and Burt would just smile and shake their heads, rarely intruding in the argument to defend someone.

So yeah. Living with the Hudson-Hummel's was great. The only problem?

Finn and Rachel.

Apparently, according to Santana, they had recently become sexually active and wouldn't stop "going at it like rabbits." Which wasn't the whole problem, really. Their arguments were. And no, they're not like teasing arguments like Finn and Kurt's. They had real, legitimate arguments but they argued about the _stupidest _things and it annoyed Sam to no end.

Today sucked because he was stuck in the house because Finn was home and Rachel was over. Kurt was at Blaine's and he couldn't call Mike or Puck to come pick him up because they were both busy. Normally he wouldn't mind being here when Finn and Rachel were acting civil and normal but today they weren't. Sam could hear their fighting loud and clear from upstairs.

"Finn, quit sticking your finger in the batter, that can make you sick!" Rachel was saying.

"Why are you making all this anyway?" came Finn's voice, "you already made these brownies for me."

"These are for Sam."

Sam smiled at her simple response. Rachel always made muffins for Finn almost every morning when they picked her up for school and she always greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, a bright smile and two banana nut muffins for Sam as well.

"Why do you always have to make stuff for Sam too? I'm your boyfriend."

Rachel's tone was teasing. "Are you _jealous_?"

"No, of course not!" Finn protested.

"You're jealous! That's so cute!"

"I am not!"

"You know, I always liked your rendition of Jessie's Girl."

"Rachel!" Finn was annoyed.

Rachel's tone turned serious. "Why does this bother you? It's just food. Sam lives far away and he probably misses his parents cooking. The least I could do is make him brownies."

"But he never asked for it."

"He doesn't need to. I know a hungry teenage boy when I see one."

Sam stifled his laughter, deciding now was a good time to break it up. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Rachel was standing at the island counter, a pink apron on her hips, Finn across the island, his face confused.

They both straightened once they noticed his presence.

"Hello, Sam." Rachel greeted politely.

Sam nodded to her. "Hey, Rachel. I like your apron." His mom had one just like it.

Finn's frown deepened as Rachel's face brightened. "Thank you!"

Finn's palm hit the counter, startling them both. "Ok dude, you can stop flirting with my girlfriend now."

"I wasn't –"Sam started, interrupting Rachel's indignant cry.

"Finn! Don't be so rude!"

"I'm just claiming what's mine!" Finn threw his hands up.

"What's _yours_?" Rachel squeaked angrily, "I'm not a piece of meat, Finn!"

Finn slapped his hand to his forehead, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?" Rachel crossed her arms, now just as angry as Finn was.

Sam tried to quietly slip away unnoticed but Rachel's eyes snapped to his. "Sam, you'd tell me to stop making cookies and things for you if you didn't like them, right?"

"Don't bring me into this," Sam said just when Finn exclaimed, "Don't bring him into this!"

"Why not? If he's right here and this is about Sam, I'm going to ask him," Rachel said.

When they both looked at him, he shrugged.

"I just like food," he said helplessly.

The couple rolled their eyes.

Sam resisted from doing the same. They were so annoying when they were fighting yet they both were still so in sync with the other. What couple _does_ that?

**Mercedes.**

Serenading people on Valentine's Day for ten bucks was brilliant, Mercedes thought.

They had just finished performing for Rachel from Finn and Joe was being interrogated by tons of students wanting to pay for their significant other. He still seemed a little taken aback by Santana's request to sing to her girlfriend. Mercedes had no problem with it, but she didn't want Joe to be uncomfortable. He was probably already uncomfortable enough being at a public school after being homeschooled for so long.

Mercedes shook her head, her eyes landing on the bouncing brunette, Rachel Berry, waiting for her boyfriend – er, fiancé – to show up.

When he finally appeared, Rachel ran to him, jumping into his arms and squealing when he twirled her around, that big goofy grin he only reserved for Rachel on his face. Sure, this whole getting engaged thing was totally crazy, but hey, who else would ever make Rachel loosen up and smile that big?

Mercedes continued to watch the couple, a twinge of jealousy stirring inside her as she saw how in love and happy they were.

"Did you pick out that song?" Rachel asked him, beaming, her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I did," Finn said proudly, his hands squeezing her waist. "You always tell me to pay attention to the lyrics and see if they relate to you and this song fit my feelings perfectly."

Rachel's smile widened and she leaned in to Finn, her hand on his cheek. "You're the best fiancé ever," she whispered and reached up to kiss him.

Mercedes thought of her boyfriend, but the form quickly forming into a certain blonde.

She sighed.

This was becoming a big problem and she needed to figure out what she was going to do.

**Carole.**

They were all waiting.

Waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them if Quinn was okay. Quinn's mother had arrived only thirty minutes ago but Quinn had been in the emergency room for almost two hours.

Carole lifted her head from staring at the same page in a magazine. Everyone that was at the wedding was here. They filled the small waiting room. Brittany's head was resting on Santana's shoulder. Mike and Tina were off in a corner, staring silently at each other. Mercedes sat with Artie, her hand in Sam's. Kurt and Puck had gone off to get everyone something to eat.

Carole's eyes landed on her son, who was consoling a crying Rachel. Still in her wedding dress, her face was stained with tracks of mascara. Her son took her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the black makeup off her cheeks. Carole watched his lips move quickly; his eyes hard and full of worry as he stared into Rachel's. The small girl leaned her forehead against his and hugged him tightly.

She looked away, feeling guilty about wanting to attempt to stop their wedding. Carole knew they loved each other, that she had no doubts about, but she wanted to attend their wedding years from now, not while they were still in high school, not completely sure what would happen for their future.

But… Rachel was wonderful, perfect for her son and Carole adored her and Finn was so crazy about her. Carole turned her head, her eyes meeting with one of Rachel's dads, Hiram. And by the look in his eyes, Carole knew he had been thinking the same thing.

Almost another two hours had passed when they finally heard something. They only ones left in the small waiting room were Carole, Burt, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Noah Puckerman.

It was getting late and no one could stay any longer. They all wanted to go home but Rachel wanted to stay until she heard something and Finn refused to leave her. Carole was their ride home so she and Burt were stuck there too. Quinn's mother had come out a while ago, informing them all that she was still in surgery.

Carole looked at her son, who was leaning back against the wall; a sleeping Rachel slumped against him, his large jacket covering her small frame.

When a doctor finally came out, Carole stood up quickly. "Carole… Hudson?"

"Yes, that's me," Carole spoke.

She saw Finn shake Rachel awake from the corner of her eye.

"Mrs. Fabray sent me out to inform you of Quinn's condition."

"Is she gonna be okay? Is she awake?" Rachel spoke before Carole could, stepping up next to the older woman.

"She's awake, but really damaged. Her spinal cord is damaged and…" the doctor looked really reluctant to say the next thing, "she's paralyzed from the waist down."

A small cry ripped from Rachel's throat and Carole went to comfort the girl but her son had already beaten her to it, opening his arms for his fiancé and Rachel clung to him, crying into his shirt.

Burt exchanged a few words with the doctor and the man nodded solemnly, walking away. Carole walked over to Rachel, her future daughter in law, the girl her son loved so much. She slowly rubbed Rachel's back, her heart breaking for Quinn and Rachel's guilty sobs of, "it's my fault, it's all my fault!"

Her son whispered soothing words into the shaking girl's hair, "it's not your fault. Stop saying that. Shh."

Finn's eyes met his mother's concerned one's over Rachel's head.

"If only I hadn't texted her," Rachel sniffed, "she wouldn't be like this."

"No," Finn spoke, his voice low, "stop blaming yourself!"

Rachel's voice rose higher, hysterical, "she can't _walk, _Finn!"

"And that's your fault? You weren't the one driving that truck and you weren't the one who picked up the phone."

"But I –"

"Stop," Finn demanded, his scary tone making Rachel jump in surprise. He had never spoken to her like that. "Focus on the fact that Quinn is even _alive._ That we all are. Because these things happen every day, all the time. A lot of people lose their lives. Quinn's lucky." Finn looked around the small room. At Kurt, who was almost in tears, at Blaine, at Burt, at his mom, and then again at Rachel, who was squeezing her eyes shut, tears leaking, face crumpling.

Finn took her face in his hands and wiped her tears again, leaning into her and brushing his lips against her forehead. Rachel hugged him, her arms going around his waist, her face buried in his chest.

"I love you," he murmured into the brunette's hair and Carole's heart ached, proud of her son. He had come so far, he wasn't a little boy anymore, he was a man who was in love with this incredibly tiny woman and she was so happy that he had a girl who loved him so much and supported him no matter what, and vice versa.

**Tina.**

She plastered a smile on her face, obeying Finn's request for them all to be nothing but excited and happy for Rachel.

"Maybe once she sees how excited you guys are for her, she'll get excited too," he had explained to them all a few hours prior.

"Finn, you know it's not gonna be like that," Mercedes said gently, mindful of how easily he could crack, "you know she's going to be sad."

"Yeah, I know," he admitted quietly, head in his hands. Then he lifted his head up, his eyes hard, determined. "But I have to do this. She may not understand why and she might – she might hate me for this but I have to do this."

Tina spoke up then, placing her hand on Finn's shoulder and looking at him sympathetically. "Are you sure this is the right thing for you?"

He looked up at Tina, his brown orbs glistening with unshed tears. "It's the right thing for her."

And now here they were, at the train station, nervously waiting for Rachel.

The atmosphere was tense. No one spoke, no one smiled. Everyone knew what Finn was doing, what his plans were and they knew that Rachel would not be happy with it all. What they didn't know was how she would react. Rachel was unpredictable when it came to things being sprung up on her. They were afraid of what would happen. To break the silence, Artie cracked a dumb joke and everyone laughed uneasily, Mercedes turning and keeping her smile on her face as she watched Rachel slowly walk toward them.

Tina watched sadly –despite her smile- as Rachel, eyes red and puffy, tears dry on her face, hug Kurt and Mr. Schue tightly. Rachel said her goodbye to Finn last, taking a deep breath and lifting herself up to kiss him, her tiny hands clinging to his coat at his waist.

Tina's heart clenched at the heartbreaking expression on both of their faces as they were forced to let go of the other's hand. She saw a glance of Finn's face from behind Miss Pillsbury and wanted to cry at his lost expression. She felt Mike grab her hand from behind her and she squeezed it. She knew what it felt like to be in love; after all, her and Mike had been together longer than any of the glee couples have. But Finn and Rachel were different. They had lost each other, found each other, and were now being forced apart by Finn's act of selfless love. It was beautifully tragic, Tina thought with a sigh as Mike led her to his car.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" she asked timidly from the passenger seat, a frown on her face.

Mike looked at her, that look of love so strong and sincere it made her heart ache yet swell at the same time.

"I think," he said slowly, his hands on the steering wheel, "that if two people are meant to be, then they'll always find their way."

She smiled, taking his hand. "Do you think we're meant to be?"

"Of course," Mike answered without hesitation, bringing her hand to his and kissing it, "there's no one else for me."

**Santana.**

Santana groaned, turning around to face the small brunette, annoyed. "Diva, if you don't quit that shit, I will push you toward him and shout to him that you've been looking everywhere for him."

Rachel glared from her spot behind Santana, not realizing how ridiculous she looked crouched down in her seat, her eyes darting left and right for her ex. "I just don't want him to see me again, San. You should've seen the awkward eye contact we made at the wedding. He looked at me so weirdly and I felt… never mind, I just can't let him see me."

"You knew you were going to have to face him sooner or later." Santana pointed out.

"I choose later."

She rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Fine then." She stood up, ignoring Rachel's small whispers of "no, don't leave me here."

"The least you could do is get drunk and whine about our shitty love lives with me," Santana said before leaving for the bar to get them a drink.

She and Brittany had broken up a few weeks ago and although she was relieved Brittany wasn't at Mr. Schue's and his new wife's wedding reception, she was tired of Rachel trying to hide from her ex. He was the best man and his speech earlier had made Rachel even more terrified to face him.

First, the speech had started off awkwardly when Finn almost dropped his glass because his hands were shaking so much. Then he had said some dorky things about Mr. Schue always being a good role model and being like a dad to him and yada yada whatever. The last part of Finn's speech was a sappy, gag-me, love quote that made everyone in the room smile and sigh and made Rachel's eyes misty once Finn caught his ex-fiancé's gaze.

It was all disgusting, Santana thought as she began to walk back to where Rachel was sitting, freezing in place once she saw the one person Rachel had tried so desperately to avoid approach her. Santana watched as Finn held out his hand to Rachel and she quickly hid behind a large plant to avoid Rachel's searching eyes when the tiny girl frantically looked for her before sighing and taking Finn's hand.

Santana made her way back over to the table Rachel had previously been occupying, her eyes scanning the dance floor and finding the giant and the little munchkin immediately. They seemed to be engaged in an argument; or at least, on Rachel's part anyway. Her eyes were angry and Santana could tell by the way she held herself up that her body was tense. Finn just looked upset as he tried talking to her.

She continued to watch them for a few minutes until Rachel shook her head, stepping away from Finn and heading off to the back of the reception area where the bathrooms and changing room where.

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's dramatic storm out, sighing and running her finger along the rim of her wine glass as Finn went after his ex.

Hopefully they'd work something out and Rachel wouldn't be so damn mopey anymore.

Then again she'd rather not see Finn moving into their apartment and completely messing up their dynamic and movie and karaoke nights and having to see them be all lovey dovey all the time.

She sighed, feeling torn. She wanted her best friend to be happy but if she was happy and in love what did that leave Santana? Alone with nothing and no one.

* * *

"You _what_?"

The tiny brunette sighed. "Please, Santana, don't make me –"

"Whoa whoa, let me get this straight." Santana said firmly, holding out her hands and closing her eyes in disbelief. "You –" she pointed to Rachel, who was looking down at her hands in her lap, her cheeks red, "and Finn," Santana continued, dropping her hands, "had _sex _in the _bathroom?_"

"Coatroom," Rachel corrected and Santana would've laughed if she weren't so shocked.

"Whatever," Santana exclaimed, "you had sex!"

"Why are you saying this as if I've never had sex before?" Rachel asked, "as you know, Finn and I –"

"Yeah, I know but that was when you were together!" Santana said.

Rachel just looked down at her hands again, ashamed and embarrassed.

Santana looked at her, and then nudged her shoulder. "You know, normally I encourage that kind of behavior but it's supposed to be with someone you don't have a past with. It's called hot spontaneous wedding sex for a reason."

"I don't know," Rachel said, her voice sad and quiet, "I just – we were fighting – or, rather _I _was trying to fight with him and he was trying to calmly explain why he did what he did and why he didn't join the army and when I stormed off to the changing room they had back there, he followed me and next thing I know we're attacking each other and having sex in a coat room."

"That's hot," Santana said bluntly, trying to get Rachel to smile but it didn't work. She sighed, laying her arm across the back of the sofa. "Well, what happened after that?"

Rachel frowned. "After we – I told him that I had to go and he tried to get me to stay but – but I wouldn't listen, I had to get out of there. I had to think and –"

"Think about what?"

Rachel was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should say this. She looked her best friend straight in the eyes and swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "Santana, I… we said some things… and – well, he said he loved me and… I – I'm pretty sure I said something very similar back."

"Well do you?" Santana asked gently, sensing Rachel's discomfort.

Rachel sighed, leaning into the cushions behind her. "I don't know," she looked up to the ceiling, musing out loud. "I suppose I do. I mean, it's been a long time and I've gotten over it – somewhat," she added when Santana gave her a look, "but… I guess I always knew deep down that my heart belongs to Finn. It always will."

Santana nodded at her revelation. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Rachel turned to her best friend, biting her lip and shrugging one shoulder, her voice a whisper. "I don't know."

**Will.**

He thought it was funny how they were brought together. By a glee club in high school, because he had planted drugs in Finn Hudson's locker to blackmail him into joining.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Rachel," Finn had said during his speech, "so thank you for everything you've done for me. For us." The young man smiled down at his beaming bride, squeezing her hand and Will nodded to them both with a smile.

As Will sat at a table with his wife and baby girl, he watched the two newlyweds on the dance floor, memories from years ago rushing back to him and making his throat tighten with emotion for his two old glee co-captains.

"They've come a long way, those two," his wife spoke, their daughter sitting on her lap, happily chewing on her favorite yogurt covered raisins.

Will looked over at his wife, kissing her cheek and then kissing their daughter's head, glancing back at the dancing couple. "Yeah, they have."

He watched as Finn held his wife close, murmuring words into her ear, Rachel's eyes closed as she rested her head against him, both of them just swaying to the music.

He remembered when Finn had asked him over the phone if he was coming to their wedding. It had been almost two months after his own and he had been shocked to receive the invitation in the mail.

"Finn, I know you two love each other, but don't you think you're moving a little too fast? I mean, at mine and Emma's wedding you two seemed to be a little –"

"We're sure, Mr. Schue," Finn interrupted him, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Will grinned. "Well, I'm happy for you guys. Of course we'll come. And Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to call me Mr. Schue anymore."

And there they were, a week later, at Finn and Rachel's wedding. Rachel looked beautiful in her wedding dress, her cheeks a rosy red, her eyes glowing with happiness. Finn looked very dapper and mature in his tux, a wide grin on his face, displaying his dimples.

When the song ended and everyone cheered for the happy couple to kiss, they laughed and complied, entwining their hands and then making their way around the reception area to thank and chat with their guests.

Finally, the couple had gotten to Will and Emma's table and Rachel squealed happily at the sight of their daughter, taking her from Emma and kissing the baby on the cheek, causing her to burst into giggles. Finn watched them interact, a dreamy smile forming.

"Hey, Finn, congrats," Will spoke up, interrupting Finn's brief daydreaming of a family with Rachel. He held out his hand to shake.

"Thanks, Mr. Sch – Will," Finn corrected, smiling.

"Rachel, you look beautiful," Emma commented.

"Thank you so much," Rachel said, the content smile never leaving her face, "I feel beautiful!"

"You are! And the wedding was beautiful and the vows and – oh, everything was so great," Emma gushed.

"Thanks," the couple said in unison.

"I'm glad everything worked out between you two," Will said, "I always thought you two went well together."

"Well, we were meant to be, I guess," Rachel handed back his little girl to Emma, wrapping her arm around her new husband's waist. "Finn did always say we were tethered."

The groom grinned down at his wife, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

"Ok, ok, get along now, you got more people to talk to," Will jokingly told them, interrupting their long kiss.

"Right. Thank you guys so much for coming, it means a lot to us." Rachel said sincerely.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything," he told the couple.

Rachel beamed, jumping forward to tackle their old high school glee club teacher in a hug, pulling away and taking Finn's hand again.

When they walked away, he looked to his wife who was already staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just – you think they're going to make it?"

"Of course they will. I have no doubts. Finn has always had a thing for Rachel, even when he was with Quinn."

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't help but think of all the high school sweethearts that got married and divorced in less than two years…"

Will made a face, waving his hand, "nah, that's just people that don't know what they're doing and that aren't sure what they want. Finn and Rachel are different. Rachel's always known what she wanted and is on her way to becoming a huge, successful star. Sure it might've taken Finn a while to realize what he wanted to do with his life but he's always known what he's wanted to – and that's Rachel."

Emma sighed, looking over at Finn and Rachel, who was laughing and shoving her husband playfully as he tried to kiss her with cake all over his mouth.

"Yeah, they are pretty good together."

"They are." Will agreed, "you know, there's something that I've always remembered that Rachel told me years ago, back when she was just a sophomore."

"What's that?"

"'Being a part of something special makes you special.'" He smiled at his wife. "They are what make each other special."

"That's so sweet," Emma said, then sighed again. "I wonder if they'll have children."

"I'm sure they will," Will told her, "I saw the way Rachel got when she saw Abby," he caressed his daughter's cheek with his finger, "she was so excited."

"Oh, you're right. I hope they do. Rachel would be a great mother."

"Yeah," he agreed again, "hopefully it's not so soon though. I can only buy so many plane tickets to New York."

"Will!"

He shrugged. He had had to buy tickets for this wedding, tickets for a glee reunion months ago, and tickets for Kurt and Blaine's wedding. He was hoping Finn and Rachel would at least wait a year until they had a baby so he could save up some money.

They were in New York again a month later.


End file.
